The Three Ghosts
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: When Alvin, Simon, and Theodore get assigned to come up with a group costume for Friday's Costume Contest, they have a hard time agreeing with what costume to wear. Then one night, Dave's gone and the power goes out due to a wind storm! The Chipmunks get scared. and thinks there's ghosts! What will they find? Will this spooky night make them work together? Read and find out.
1. The Assignment

_Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in: Three Ghosts _

This is a 90s cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story that has been on my mind recently, and I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I own nothing expect the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions. **_

Chapter 1: The Assignment

School was about to end at the Thomas Edison Middle School where the Chipmunks and Chipettes attended. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all sat in their own respective desks, but nobody was looking more forward to hearing the bell ring than Alvin and Brittany. School for them was spending time during the day hearing boring information, while Simon and Jeanette eagerly enjoyed it! Theodore and Eleanor, on the other hand, also liked school, but sometimes struggled with it, and weren't as enthusiastic about it as their two bespectacled siblings.

Finally, the bell rang. The students were just about to run out the door with their supplies, when their teacher stopped them. "Wait class! I have one more announcement to make; this week we will be having a week long assignment to celebrate this Friday's Costume Party at the school. I want you all to team up in groups of three, and decide on a costume for all the members in your team to wear. The team that comes up with the best costume will win extra credit and some prizes!" the teacher told the class. All the students got smiles on their faces considering this interesting challenge. Once the students ran out of the school building, they started heading home to work on their new assignment.

"I can't wait! This is the best assignment ever!" Alvin yelled, showing how excited he was. "Alvin, we _all_ need to agree on the same costume! I'm assuming that Theodore and I will be with you, and the Chipettes will be their own group, am I right?" Simon asked as he, his brothers, and their friends the Chipettes walked home from the school. "Yes!" both Alvin and Brittany answered with smiles on their faces. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all rolled their eyes, knowing that they would be teamed up with their older siblings. The Chipettes soon said their good-byes to the Chipmunks as they headed home to Miss Miller, and the Chipmunks did the same.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore entered the house and saw their adoptive father/song writer Dave come out of the kitchen. "So, how was school today guys?" the man asked his sons. The three chipmunk brothers grinned back at him.


	2. Picking Out a Costume

Chapter 2: Picking Out a Costume

Dave's sons explained to their father the special assignment that was going to be due on Halloween. Dave was happy to hear that all of his sons could have fun doing their school assignment. "Okay boys, I'll let you get started. Good luck!" Dave said as his boys ran up to their bedroom to think of what costume they would pick.

Alvin grabbed a notebook, and pencil as he and his brothers sat down on their beds to think. "Okay fellas! We need a costume that we could ALL use for our assignment. Got any ideas?" Alvin exclaimed, ready to begin writing notes. "Well, I think it's safe to say that there will be no werewolves or Frankenstein monsters considering when we meet Frankenstein, and when Theodore turned into a werewolf!" Simon mentioned as Alvin wrote down what he said. They all agreed, and tried to think of different costumes. "How about we all dress up as vampires!" Alvin suggested. Simon got a nervous look on his face when his red-clad brother said this. "I don't think that's a good idea, Alvin. Vampires drink blood, and even if we use fake blood, I don't think the teachers would agree. Remember, the costumes have to be school appropriate!" the bespectacled chipmunk pointed out. Alvin groaned as he realized what Simon meant.

"Okay, no vampires. How about we dress up as super heroes, or monsters?" Alvin suggested. "Yes, that's a good idea. Another option is that we could be mummies!" Simon added. Alvin quickly jotted down the ideas just as Theodore started waving his arms excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know another costume we could do!" Theodore exclaimed. The two older brothers watched as Theodore slid off of his bed, got his shoes off, and pulled back the green bed covers. Theodore then climbed back up onto the bed, grabbed his white bed sheets, and threw them on top of him, so he was completely covered. "We could be ghosts! Boooooo!" the sheet-covered chipmunk said waving his arms around to demonstrate. Alvin and Simon laughed at Theodore's silliness, before Simon exclaimed: "Yes! That's a great idea Theodore!" while Alvin added 'ghost' to the list.

Now that the chipmunk brothers had their costume ideas, they just needed to decide on what costume they would all wear. So, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore decided to wear their own costume ideas, and vote on which one was best. Both Alvin and Simon then got off of their beds, and headed for the door to go ask Dave to help them out with their costumes.


	3. Costume Issues

Chapter 3: Costume Issues

Unfortunately, when both Alvin and Simon walked out of the bedroom, they forgot that Theodore was still stuck under his bed sheets looking very ghost-like, on his bed. "Hey! You guys! Wait for me!" Theodore cried out try to get free from his bed sheet. As he struggled however, the sheet became loose and separated from the bed. "Whoa!" Theodore screamed as he fell off the bed still trapped under the white bed sheet. The sheet-covered chipmunk slowly got up, and as he started walking blindly towards the hallway, Theodore cried out: "Ah, Alvin? Simon? Where did you go? I can't see!"

Meanwhile, downstairs on the couch, Alvin and Simon were discussing their costume ideas with Dave. Alvin was planning on wearing a black sweater while wearing an appropriate monster mask, while Simon decide to use some spare toilet paper to wrap around himself while leaving open areas for his eyes, nose, and mouth. Dave agreed, saying that we would help Alvin out with finding a mask and wrapping the toilet paper around Simon so he wouldn't get tangled. "Hey fellas, Where is Theodore?" Dave asked. "He decided to be a ghost for his costume. He's probably stuck under his bed sheets," Simon explained. "I'll go help him!" Alvin exclaimed now making his way to the stairs.

Back upstairs, Theodore was unable to throw the white bed sheet off of himself, and kept walking around not knowing where he was going! "Ah man! I have _got_ to put some eyeholes in this thing. Somebody help me! I'm stuck!" Theodore cried out desperately, trying to get out of the bed sheet. As Theodore kept struggling to get the white bed sheet off, he didn't know that he was now heading for the stairs.

Alvin was already halfway up the stairs when he suddenly saw his brother still trapped under his white bed sheet at the top of the stairs. "Theodore, look out!" Alvin cried, but he was too late! The sheet-covered chipmunk tripped on the top step, and was now flying towards Alvin! "AHHH!" Alvin screamed as his sheet-covered brother collided with him, causing them both to roll down the stairs onto the rug, with Alvin accidentally getting tangled under the white bed sheet as well.

"Alvin! Theodore!" Dave and Simon cried out now rushing over to help the two chipmunks frantically trying to get out of the white sheet. "Ahhhh! Help! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried out trying to throw the white bed sheet off of himself, getting tangled up even more with every attempt. "Help! Help! I'm stuck!" Theodore cried out as he tried desperately to get unstuck from his bed sheet.

Once Alvin and Theodore were out of the bed sheets, Dave asked: "Alvin, Theodore, are you two alright?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be a ghost under my bed sheets, but I couldn't see and got stuck under the sheets. I called out for help, but nobody came. Then when I found the stairs, I tripped, fell on Alvin, and we both got stuck under my bed sheets!" Theodore explained before facing Alvin. At that moment, Alvin and Theodore hugged each other.

"I'm sorry I fell on you, Alvin. I couldn't see anything under my bed sheets, so I didn't know you were coming up the stairs!" Theodore apologized to his brother.

"That's okay. It was an accident after all!" Alvin replied separating from the hug. After the chipmunk brothers hugged each other and Theodore grabbed his bed sheets off of the floor, they went back upstairs to go hang out, and hopefully come up with a costume solution.


	4. Alone in the Dark

Chapter 4: Alone in the Dark

Back in their bedroom, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were hanging out on their beds. Theodore had put his bed sheets back on his bed, and now all three chipmunk brothers were trying to figure out a solution to their costume dilemma.

Several days went by as the Chipmunks were having a hard time deciding what costume to wear. By Wednesday, they still hadn't come up with anything. They were having dinner when Dave said: "Hey fellas, I need to going to the studio after dinner because I need to go do some things. Would you be okay staying here for a few hours until I come back?" The three chipmunk brothers looked at each other, then back at Dave.

Simon looked at Dave before replying: "Sure. We'll be just fine." Dave was glad to hear that, and after dinner, Dave cleaned up the kitchen, got his keys and coat, said goodbye, and went out the front door. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore now were all alone in the house. They passed the time by playing a board game. It had only been a hour, and Alvin was winning so far. However, there was a wind storm blowing outside. The chipmunk brothers didn't pay much attention to the wind because they figured nothing would happen. Alvin won the game, and just as they were putting the board game back, something happened.

The wind blew hard creating a howling sound, and suddenly, the light went out. "Ahhhhhhh!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed. Thankfully, they had flashlights with them in case something like this had happened.

"The power must have gone out by the wind," Simon said since there was no other way that the lights would be off. They tested all of the light switches in the house. None of them worked. The flashlights were now their only source of light.

"Simon, I'm scared. Do you think there are ghosts in the house?" Theodore asked looking around the living room, before hugging his brother. Simon hugged his little brother back, and replied: "Don't worry, Theodore. Ghosts don't exist. There is nothing to worry about." After Simon said that however, all three chipmunks heard creaking, and a bunch of other scary noises.

"Oh no, it's the ghosts!" Theodore screamed before hugging Simon an second time. Simon patted Theodore's back and exclaimed: "We don't know that for sure. We need to investigate!" Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting that we split up? Don't you think that's a big risky?" Alvin asked knowing Simon normally would have them still together.

"Alvin, it's our own house! Nothing is going to happen to us! Besides, we'll be able to cover more ground if we split up! Theodore, you check the kitchen, Alvin can check the basement, and I'll check upstairs!" Simon answered calmly.

Thank you for reading and I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and review.


	5. Covered in Flour

Chapter 5: Covered in Flour

As the three brothers split up and went to their instructed locations, Theodore went into the kitchen. Theodore looked around with a flashlight for anything that looked spooky, or white. Theodore checked every cabinet, drawer, under the table and chairs, but found nothing.

Theodore also looked in the cabinets that were above the counter, stove, and dishwasher. Still, he found nothing. Theodore also checked inside of the dishwasher and again found nothing.

As Theodore kept looking however, he accidentally bumped into a mop causing it to fall, and the handle was able to open one of the cabinets above the counter. Theodore gasped when he heard the cabinet open. He turned around and after seeing what happened, went to go put the mop away. Theodore figured that he should at least put it away. However, Theodore didn't notice the small puddle of water that was on the floor.

Theodore slipped on the water and tried to grab the mop for support, but when he did, he accidentally pulled the handle of the mop too hard causing it to rip open a bag of flour that was inside of the cabinet.

Theodore screamed and covered his head with his arms as the white flour came pouring on top of him making him ghostly white. Luckily, Theodore didn't get any flour in his eyes, nose, mouth, or ears, just on his body.

Theodore looked at himself and saw that both he, and the kitchen floor was covered in white flour. It was a mess.

"Oh man! I'm covered in flour! I hope that I can get this off!" Theodore said concerned that the flour would be harmful to his clothes. Theodore was as white as a ghost after being covered with the flour.

Nevertheless, he dusted the flour off of him as best as he could, grabbed the flashlight that was on the floor and then double checked the kitchen on last time for ghosts.

Theodore didn't find any ghosts, and then afterwards walked out of the kitchen to go tell Alvin and Simon what happened. Hopefully they would understand and would help clean up the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Theodore had no idea that his brothers ran into some problems of their own.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. See Through

Chapter 6: See Through

Meanwhile, Alvin looked in the basement for any ghosts. It sure looked spooky down there. Alvin looked high and low for anything that resembled a ghost, but all he could find were a bunch of boxes, Simon's inventions, and some other objects covered in white bed sheets.

Alvin then got curious, and started to look at all of the objects that he could find. He even looked at the objects that were hiding under the bed sheets. Again, he saw nothing that looked like a ghost.

However, one time when Alvin was looking at a stack of boxes under a bed sheet, he forgot that the bed sheet was behind him. So when he went to walk away, Alvin accidentally stumbled backwards causing the bed sheet to slide off the boxes and land on top of him!

Alvin got completely spooked when this happened, so when the bed sheet covered him, he thought that he was being attacked by a ghost.

"Huh? What the- Ah! Something's got me! Help! It's a ghost! I can't see anything! Somebody get me outta here! I'm stuck! Ahhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed as he frantically tried to get out of the bed sheet.

Fortunately, Alvin struggled for only a minute or two until he finally was able to get the bed sheet off, and then threw it back up onto the stack of boxes.

Once Alvin got out of the bed sheet, he didn't think much about all of the objects in the basement and got rather bored.

Alvin then looked at Simon's inventions again, and decided to test one of them out. Alvin walked over to a bunch of cups that had different liquids in them. Alvin grabbed the red one and drank from it.

Alvin's eyes grew wide as he spat out whatever it was he drank. It tasted terrible. Unfortunately, Alvin had already got some of the liquid down his throat, and had no idea what was about to happen to him.

Alvin then looked at a mirror with his flashlight and saw his own reflection. Then it happened; Alvin's body started to turn clear and only the outline of his body, face, paws, hat, clothes, and shoes were visible. Alvin was invisible, but he could also see through himself.

"Cool! I can see through myself! This is awesome!" Alvin said to himself as he admired his now see-through reflection.

Alvin could still see himself with the flashlight, but he didn't know how long the effects of the liquid would last. This made him nervous.

Alvin then decided to go see if Simon could help him out with getting back to normal. Little did he know that Simon was trying to get out of his own situation.

Thank you for reading and I'll upload soon. Read and review please.


	7. White as a Sheet

Chapter 7: White as a Sheet

While his brothers were looking for ghosts elsewhere, Simon looked upstairs in order to see if he could find any ghosts. Of course, Simon knew that there were no such things as ghosts. Nevertheless, Simon listened to his brothers and searched the rooms upstairs.

Simon looked all around the bedrooms for anything that might look like a ghost. So far, there was nothing. He found no ghosts in Dave's bedroom, the bedroom that he shared with his brothers, or the bathroom.

Simon knew of course that there was nothing to be scared of. That is, until he heard a sound coming from the Chipmunks bedroom. Simon went inside to investigate, and saw what it was; a white bed sheet that was hanging from inside the closet was being blown by the wind, making the noise.

Simon saw that the side window was open. Simon then put the flashlight on his bed, and went to close the window. Simon then came back into the bedroom after washing his hands. However, after Simon grabbed the flashlight, he didn't notice a stuffed animal on the floor and tripped over it.

Simon' s glasses went flying, and landed right next to the open closet. Simon got up, but then quickly realized he didn't have his glasses on. Everything in the room was a blur.

"Ah! My glasses! Where did they go?!" Simon said now crawling on the floor trying to find his missing glasses. As Simon crawled, he used the flashlight to help find his glasses.

Simon searched for his glasses, but he couldn't find them. However, as he kept looking, Simon saw the light of the flashlight shine on something that looked reflective and in a circular shape.

Simon tried to look closer and soon realized that he had found his glasses. Simon smiled then got up, and ran over to where his glasses were. Simon couldn't have been more relieved.

Suddenly, Simon ran past his glasses, and into the bed sheet that was hanging down from inside the closet. Simon turned around, found his glasses, and put them on. Then, out of nowhere, the bed sheet fell off the shelf inside of the closet and right on top of Simon.

"Ahhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Get me outta here! I'm stuck!" Simon cried out as he struggled to get out of the bed sheet. Fortunately, the bed sheet was an old one, and had two small holes in it that Simon could see out of.

Simon then grabbed his flashlight and ran back downstairs to get his brothers. Hopefully, they would be able to help get the bed sheet off of him.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	8. The Three Ghosts

Chapter 8: The Three Ghosts

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all ran for the living room in order to try and find each other to get help. What they didn't know was that they all would get spooked by each other.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore all entered the living room and met each other at the bottom of the staircase. However, when they saw it other, they got nervous. Not one of the brothers looked the same from when they all left to look around the house. In fact, they all looked spooky. This could only mean one thing.

"AHHHHHHH! Ghosts! Help!" all three of the chipmunk brothers screamed now running off in different directions trying their best to get away from the 'ghosts'.

Theodore ran back into the kitchen, and then ran out the back door to the backyard. Unfortunately, it was still windy outside. In fact, it was so windy, that Theodore had a hard time standing up. Theodore only stayed outside for a few minutes, but as he tried to not get blown away from the wind, the flour got blown off of his face, paws, shoes and clothes. It also began to lightly rain, so the water helped clean Theodore as well. Once Theodore got cleaned off, he went back inside the house. However, Theodore forgot that since he had been in the rain, water was dripping from his fur and clothes.

Theodore thought that nothing could go wrong, but that was a mistake; water now covered the floor, and as Theodore was about to go back to the living room, he slipped on the water, and went sliding across the kitchen floor all the way to the kitchen table! The kitchen table used to have a tablecloth on it, but Alvin had accidentally ripped it one night, so instead of a tablecloth, a white bed sheet was draped over the table. Theodore didn't know how to stop, so when he got to the table, Theodore grabbed the bed sheet hoping it would help him stop. It did, but when Theodore grabbed the bed sheet, he accidentally pulled it off of the table and the bed sheet landed right on top of him!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Get me outta here! Help!" Theodore cried out struggling to get out of the bed sheet. He then wondered around and went to go find Alvin and Simon so they could help him out of the bed sheet.

Alvin on the other hand, ran back down into the basement. Alvin then found the flashlight he was using on the floor by the mirror. Alvin grabbed it, and then looked at the cups that he had looked at before. He saw the red one had drank from was labeled 'see through/invisible', and another red one next to it labeled 'solution: turn back to normal'. Alvin ran over and drank the one that said 'solution' and then ran over to the mirror. Alvin could see himself again; he was perfectly solid.

"Yes! I can see myself again! Yes!" Alvin cheered as he danced around. Unfortunately, while he was dancing, Alvin slid backwards, and right into the bed sheet covered boxes. The bed sheet slid off and fell right on top of Alvin again.

"Ahhhhhh! Not again! Help! Somebody help me!" Alvin yelled as he struggled under the bed sheet. Alvin had a hard time getting the bed sheet off, and he couldn't see! As Alvin kept on struggling, he decided to go find his brothers and ran throughout the basement, and then up the stairs!

Meanwhile, Simon ran upstairs and into the bedroom screaming. Simon kept trying to get the bed sheet off, but it was hard to see. As Simon kept struggling to get out of the sheet, he ended up walking in front of the bedroom closet, unaware that another bed sheet was about to fall. After several more attempts, Simon finally got the bed sheet with holes off of him. Unfortunately, he stumbled backwards causing the other bed sheet that was hanging from above, to fall on top of him!

"Ahhhhh! Help! Theodore! Alvin! I can't see!" Simon yelled now struggling under the bed sheet with no eye holes in it. Simon tried to get the sheet off, but he was unsuccessful. It was scary for Simon being trapped under a bed sheet, and since he had no idea where he was going or how to get out, he just blindingly walked around the house trying to get out of the bed sheet.

Eventually, the three bed sheet covered chipmunk brothers all ran back to the bottom of the staircase where they had seen the 'ghosts'. However, since Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all covered under bed sheets from head to toe, they couldn't see anything and ended up bumping into each other.

"Owe!" the three bed sheet covered chipmunks cried out, bumping into each other and falling to the ground. Alvin, Simon and Theodore got up, still covered in the bed sheets and after a few minutes of struggling, they got out of the bed sheets.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were so happy to see each other, and they embraced each other in a group hug. After they separated, Simon said: "Are you guys okay? I looked around the bedroom but found nothing. Then a bed sheet fell on top of me, and when I went back downstairs, I saw two ghosts!"

"I was in the basement, and accidentally drank your 'see through' drink and then when I went to find you guys, I saw two ghosts!" Alvin replied.

"I saw two ghosts too! I searched the kitchen, but got covered in flour. I ran to go look for help, but then I saw two ghosts!" Theodore exclaimed. Simon paused to think for a minute, and realized something.

"Wait a minute! If we all ran back to find each other after something had happened to us, and we ended up seeing two ghosts at the same time, then that means that there were no ghosts at all! We just saw each other and thought the other two were the ghosts!" Simon explained with joy.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	9. The Ghost and the Contest

Chapter 9: A Ghost and the Contest

Alvin and Theodore smiled before all three chipmunk brothers looked at each other and laughed at how silly they had been. They then grabbed the bed sheets from the floor, and went to go put them away. Theodore just threw his bed sheet in the laundry basket, put a new bed sheet on the kitchen table, and dried himself off.

Once Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all washed up, they hung out in the living room. Besides, according to the time, Dave would be home any minute.

Soon, Dave drove into the driveway and parked the car. Dave got out of the car, and walked to the front door. However, it took a little while to get to the door, considering all of the wind and rain. Once Dave reached the door, he looked for his keys to get inside the house. However, as the wind continued to blow, a white bed sheet blew off of the clothesline from the side of the house and landed on top of Dave! Poor Dave was stuck under the bed sheet with no idea of how to get out!

"Ahhhhhh! What's going on?! Fellas, get me outta here! Help!" Dave called out struggling under the bed sheet. Fortunately, the Chipmunks had heard Dave from inside the house, and ran over to unlock the door. When they opened the door however, lightening flashed, revealing the bed sheet covered Dave in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It's a ghost! Help us!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore screamed before running over to the couch and comforting each other in a group hug. As the bed sheet covered Dave advanced towards them however, Dave yelled: "Help! Fellas! I can't see anything!" The Chipmunks then looked up at the 'ghost', recognizing the voice from under the bed sheet.

"Dave!" the Chipmunks exclaimed, separating from their group hug and running over to help out their adoptive father out from under the bed sheet. Once the bed sheet was off, Dave happily cried out: "Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" before giving them all a hug. The Chipmunks hugged back. After they separated from the hug, Dave looked at his sons and said: "Thank you for getting that bed sheet off of me, fellas. So, what did you all do while I was gone?"

"We accidentally mistook each other for ghosts. It was kind of scary," Simon replied. Suddenly, both Alvin and Simon looked at Theodore and said to him: "Theodore, after what happened tonight, I think both Alvin and I agree that dressing up as bed sheet ghosts for the costume contest on Friday is a good idea."

"Thank you. I'm really glad we could come to an agreement," Theodore responded as his brothers hugged him.

By Friday, the Chipmunks had their bed sheet ghost costumes ready, and went to the costume contest. They hung out with the Chipettes, and waited to see who had won the contest. It turns out that Alvin, Simon, and Theodore won the costume contest for their costume originality. The Chipmunks couldn't believe it; they had won!

Afterwards, everyone went home. The Chipmunks each got a ribbon and a stuffed animal as their costume contest prize. Everyone was happy; especially Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

Apart from winning the contest, the Chipmunks were also happy that they were all safe and sound. But most importantly… They wouldn't have to worry about ghosts ever again.

Thank you all for reading another one of my stories. I'll update as soon as I can for my other stories. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
